Just another heart break
by Beana Dream
Summary: After Gabriella leaves Lava Springs, Troy beggs her to take him back but she wont. Why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right after the Troyella break up

Gabriella's P.O.V

Why do all guys have to be such jerks? I mean I thought Troy was finally a guy I could actually end up with for the rest of my life. So much for that happening. I just wish things could go back to regular, when it was just me and Troy, and nothing or nobody else mattered because we had each other. Those were the days before Sharpay, the boyfriend stealing blond bimbo. I hate her so much. Why'd she have to mess with _my _relationship?

When I got home from Lava Springs I turned on the radio to hear nothing but love songs and break-up songs, which caused me to cry more than I've ever had. Of course my mom had to come talk to me.

"Gabi you ok?" My mom asked coming in my room.

"Mom I'm fine." I lied

"Gabs, you know you can talk about it if you want."

"There's nothing to talk about, he's just like every other guy I've dated. Pretend to like me and then blow me off for someone prettier" I said letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"Now Gabriella you know that not true."

"But mom it is." I said sadly

"Gabriella you are such a beautiful girl and you don't need a singing jock to tell you that." She said wiping the tears form my eyes causing me to smile.

"Now that's what I like seeing" She said noticing my smile.

"Goodnight mommy" I said

"Night Gabby."

After my mom left I decided to get on yahoo instant massager to talk to Taylor.

**(A/n these are the names of gabby and Taylor online: Gabriella- urdamusiqnme Taylor- cutiewitbrainz) **

**Cutiewitbrainz: Gabs please tell me you didn't quit**

**Urdamusiqnme: Yeah I did. I just couldn't watch Sharpay flirt with Troy anymore.**

**Cutiewitbrainz: so u guys r really over?**

**Urdamusiqnme: yep**

**Cutiewitbrainz: Awww so sorry**

**Urdamusiqnme: don't be he's a jerk. I'm better of without him. Anywayz I'm tired so I'm going to bed. See yaz later.**

**So tell me what you think! If I get reviews then I'll update either today or tomorrow**

**Xoxo**

**Beanadreamz**


	2. A secrete I have to keep

**Hey guys I'm back. This chapter wont be long cuz I'm sorta kinda grounded. And I also want you guys to know that this is a Troyella. So** **on with the story**

Troy's POV

Arrg, I am such a jerk. I think I really blew it with Gabriella. I've tried calling her like ten times today but she wont answer the phone. She's really mad, I know cuz Taylor talked to me and told me that she started yelling at her when she asked about me. I have to fix this. I need my Gabby back.

Taylor POV

Something'sm definitly up with Gabriella. I went to her house to see how she was doing and aI started talking about Troy. Then she got all defensive and started yelling at me saying it was none of my concern what she does eith Troy. There's definitlye more to this story than what she's telling me and I need to find out. Something's really wrnog.

Gabriella's POV

Taylor came over today to talk about Troy. She started asking me why I seemed so upet. Then I got really defensive knowing that was something I shouldn't have done because then she asked if there was more to the story than I was telling her. I told her to stay out of my personal life and get the hell out. Another thing I shouldn't have done but I had to. I just can't let her know my screte. Nobody can know. Taylor's my best friend and I can talk to her about mostly anything but this is something I just have to keep to myself Because if anybody found out...Nobody can find out.

**Oh freaky. Why is Gabby bithcin? What is her secrete? And why is it so important to keep it to herself? You'll just have to wait and find out. **

**There's gonna be alot of drama and romance in the chapters to come so keep reading and reviewing and there will be another update soon.**

**xoxo, Beanadream**


	3. something's wrong

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks so muh for all your reviews. Anywayz I hope u like the next chapter.**

Sharpay's POV

I called Gabriella today. I find it really funny that she gets mad and bitches over stupid stuff like how Troy wants me more than her. OK he still wants her but she doesn't have to know that. All she has to know is that Troy and I are getting along and they're not talking. I just got an idea. This will be sooo funny.

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe that stupid bitch Sharpay. Who the hell does she think she is calling me and bragging about her day with Troy. She called me at about 6 so I knew it was when Troy got done working. Our conversation was something like this.

(a/n bold is Sharpay and regular is Gabriella)

**Hey Gabby**

Sharpay, what do you want?

**I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had with Troy today.**

You can shut the hell up now

**Oh, not without telling you what me and Troy did today. So anyway as you know since you left he's been felling kinda lonely, so I told Daddy to invite him to dinner with us. So after dinner he came to my house and we talked about the talent show, you know the one that I'm in and your not, yeah that one.**

Look bitch get the hell off my phone. I don't wanna hear about you and that bastard. So if you want him take him. I'm through.

**Oh sweetie I know your through and I most definitly know that Troy's mine so with that I won and I'm through. Peace bitch.**

Then she hung up. Can you believe her. Dumb selfish bitch. I hate her.

Taylor's POV

I talked to Gabby today. She still seemed pretty upset but I did get her to tell me alittle bit about why she was upset. I still don't have enough information though. I do know it's something serious because I talked to Troy and he said that she was really upset and told him something but he said he couldn't tell me. I'm gonna find out.

Chad's POV

Troy seemed really bothered about something at work today, and then I saw him talking to Taylor about Gabby. I heard him say something was wrong, but I didn't hear him say what. Gabby's like my little sister. I need to know what's up with her.

Troy's POV

Something's seriously wrong with Gabriella. When I called her today she finally talked to me but I can tell she was crying. I just hate to see her upset, and it makes things even worse to know that I the one who caused it. Our convo went like this.

(a/n Troy-bold Gabby-regular)

**Gabby you finally answered. I really need to talk to you**

Troy I don't wanna talk to you

**Gabby please**

Don't call me Gabby. Do you know how many guys have screwed me over Troy. Do you know how much shit I have do deal with everyday because of guys from my past. I don't think you do. So Troy in my eyes your just another heartless jerk, and I don't need anymore of those in my life. Goodbye.

Then she hung up. Taylor was right something is definitly wrong. I gotta do something.

**Ohh what's up with Gabby, and why is Sharpay such a bitch? Just keep reading.**

**Anywayz I need ur help. Who should be the first to know Gabby's secrete**

**Chad, Troy, or Taylor. **

**love alwayz beana **


	4. HELP

** OMG I can't believe I'm doing this cuz I hate it when people do this. But I need your help. I and a really bad case of writers block so I neeed sugestions. PLEASR HELP.**


	5. Where's the Puffs?

**Hey, i'm back. thanks for all the reviews so i guess its time to continue on with the next chapter.**

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I'm going to talk to Gabby for Troy. Why did he have to ask me. I am so not the one to interfere with relationships (a/n ha ha sarcasim. he so interfere. in both movies) Troy an dTaylor told me something was wrong with her vut she wouldn't tell them. I'm gonna find out. I just hope it's not any girl thing or somthing like PMS.

**Nobody's POV**

Gabriella sat in her room reading a magazine article about Zac Efron. _Wow, this guy really looks like Troy. I should call him and see if he thinlks so too. What are you talking about Gabriella, you guys are over. Yeah we're over. _She thought sadly letting herself cry.

_getch'a getch'a head in the game_

_you gotta getcha getcha head in the game_

Gabriella picked her phone up "Hey Puff Puff." She said into the phone calling Chad 'Puff Puff' due to his puffy hair. "Hey Kitty" Chad replied back calling her Kitty due to her obcession with Hello Kitty. "How goes it?" he asked her over the phone. "It goes ok I guess" She replied sadly.

"Gabs don't be sad."

"I'm not sad" She lied into the phone

"Then why are you crying?" He asked

"How did you know I was crying?" She asked freaked out

"Go to your balcony."

"What?"

"Just go"

Gabriella got out of her bed and walked to her balcony to see Chad standing at the door his hair flattened and pulled back into a ponytail.

"OH MY GOSH HI." She yelled running to him giving him a huge hug. "Oh my God. What happened to my, I mean your puff?" She asked suprised

"Oh yeah. Taylor wanted me to flatten it. Do you like?" He asked walking them into her room.

"NO. Now I can't call you Puff Puff anymore. I'm so kicking Taylors ass." She said jokingly.

Gabriella and Chad sat in her room in silence for about five minutes.

"OK you know how much I hate awkard silences Puff." GAbriella said

"Right, so have you um talked to Troy?"

"No and I don't ever wanna talk to him again" Gabriella snapped.

"Gabs, why are you lying to yourself?" Chad asked seriously

"I'm not lying to myself. I don't wanna talk to him"

"yes you do. Cuz if you didn't you wouldn't be trying so hard to push back those tears that are threatning to fall. Now I understand that you are mad at him, and truthfully so am I. But, he's not my boyfriend he yours. I will agree you do need a break from him so for now you can cry, scream, rip up pitcures from prom, but at the end of the day you and I both know that you'll never be able to forget Troy."

Gabriella looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I can be deep."

Gabriella laughed and gave him a hug. "Thanks puff. You have really good advise."

"Taylor was right. I am smarter with my new do'."

Gabriella laughed again. "you hungry?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"Uh Duh." He answered as they went down the stairs.

**So tell me if you like. Next ud will be up soon.**


	6. The secrete

**Hey Guys so guys this is the chap that I've been waiting to write. We're finally gona find out whats wrong with Gabbi. So on with the chap.**

Gabriella and Chad were in Gabriella's kitchen eating cookies when Chad's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Troy. "Um I'm gonna take this call in the living room." He said running out of the kitchen. Gabriella was confused but continued to eat the cookies.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hello? No I haven't asked her yet. Well you just can't rush things like this. OK OK calm down, I'm on it, gosh. WELL GET OFF THE PHONE SO I _CAN_ ASK HER." He said yelling the last part.

"Ask me what?" Gabriella asked walking in the living room.

Chad panacked. "Oh...um...well...you see...gosh."

"Chad just tell me, what's going on?"

"Well you see, Troy wants me to ask you whats been buggiing you lately." chad finally said.

"Look nothings bugging me, ok so just stop worring and leave me alone." She said defensivly.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Chad asked.

"I'm not being defensive." Gabriella yelled

"Yes you are." Chad stated calmly

"OK do you really wanna know?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Yes, I do." Chad said

"OK, sit down." Chad sat on the couch and so did Gabriella. "Well, at my other school I started dating this guy Tony. He was really nice and sweet and I felt like I could trust him with everything. We were daitng for about three months when he started wanting more in the relatoinship."

"When you say more you mean..."

"Yeah he wanted me to give him some, but I told him I wasn't ready. He seemed really cool about it until one night when we were on a date he started feeling me up. I told him to stop but he kept going. I tried to push him away but he just hit me and told me to shut up and stop being a baby. Then..." She started to tear up. "He raped me."

**OH, so now you know whats up. Hope you liked it. Let me know by sending reviews. You'll get a quicker UD. If I get reviews.**


End file.
